Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau
by chizumi-san
Summary: Coucher avec son patron ? Pas question , Kuroko n'est pas ce genre de type . Tout ce qu'il veut c'est travailler et faire de son mieux . Mais il y a un problème , lorsque son patron Akashi Seijuro lui fait des avances peu saines , un combat entre la passion et la raison est alors mené ... Qui gagnera ?
1. Prologue

**Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau**

Pairing : Le principale AkashixKuroko et les autres à vous de deviner !

Rating : M - ça envoie du lourd ...

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket n'est pas à moi , à part si vous voulez que ça deviennent un Yaoi .

Mot de l'auteur : Hey ! Bon commençons par le titre pour celle qui ne connaissent pas cette expression , elle veut tout simplement dire que : il ne faut jamais coucher avec son patron ça fait pas mal de temps que je pense a cette histoire , je me suis dit qu'il serait temps que je me lance ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture , bye !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue : Je le déteste !<strong>

Une tour , un building , un popularité sans nom : _Akashi Tower_

Ce bâtiment si connu que sa connaissance dépasse les frontières du Japon . Et pourtant , il n'est dirigé que par une seul est même personne . Un homme tout aussi connu que cette tour qui lui appartient dorénavant , Akashi Seijuro . Cet homme qui a tout juste 24 ans , fait parti des hommes les plus puissants du Japon , extraordinaire n'est ce pas ? Oui , Akashi avait tout pour lui l'intelligence , la classe , le physique . Et pourtant ce n'était qu'un connard , connard très sexy certes mais un beau salopard , en tout cas selon Kuroko Tetsuya .

Ce dernier était le secrétaire personnel de celui qu'on appelait «empereur» . Il était envié par beaucoup de monde , d'ailleurs il avait peu d'ami dans la tour et pour seul cause , de la jalousie malsaine . Kuroko avait beau être un garçon , il était très mignon , intelligent et travailleur . Alors lorsque pour une raison méconnaissable tout le monde avait su qu'il avait des tendance homosexuel de nombreuses femmes se sont retournées contre lui .

Après tout Akashi ne cachait absolument pas son attirance pour son secrétaire , car oui , il lui avait fait des avances sans aucune retenu ! Bien sur , il avait refusé mais sa n'avait même pas ébranlé Akashi qui disait que ce dernier accepterait à un moment ou à un autre .

« **Je le déteste** » marmonna t-il .

Les doigts en compote , Kuroko n'en pouvait plus il avait tellement travaillé aujourd'hui que s'il fermait les yeux il aurait put s'endormir sur sa chaise . Bien-sur il y avait une raison au fait que le turquoise ne changeait pas de travail malgré les avances abusives de son patron . Kuroko Tetsuya adorait son travail c'était un fait , et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher . Son bureau était sa deuxième maison , il n'avait pas de famille à part sa grand-mère alors sa vie lui plaisait .

«** Au revoir Seijuro-kun ...** »

Tetsuya leva un demie seconde ses yeux céruléens de son ordinateur avant de vite retourner à son travaille , non sans un soupir d'exaspération . Une énième demoiselle venait de sortir du bureau de son patron les cheveux décoiffés , la chemise mal reboutonnée laissant apparaître les suçons qu'avait du laisser Akashi . Cet homme était un vrai animal !

« **Au revoir Seijuro-kun** » répéta d'une voix désabusée Kuroko . Il détestait se mêler de ce qu'il ne regardait pas . Mais lorsque son travail interférait , le secrétaire devenait strict et sans aucune pitié si elles voulaient crier , ils n'ont qu'à aller dans un hôtel . Une petite pensée pour Momoi émergea alors dans le coin de sa tête . Momoi Satsuki , était la fiancée de Akashi . Mais c'était aussi une très bonne amie pour Kuroko , alors voir toute ces maîtresses passer devant la porte de son bureau le dégoûtait .

Le secrétaire principale de la _Akashi Tower_ secoua alors la tête de droite à gauche . Si il a choisit de ne pas avoir de vie en dehors du travaille ce n'est pas pour parler sur celle des autres ! Mais même avec sa volonté de fer et les nombreux cafés qu'il avait bu , la fatigue le guettait .

Et sans le vouloir ses yeux se fermèrent et le turquoise s'endormit dans les bras de morphée .

Quand il se réveilla , Kuroko s'étonna de ne pas avoir de mal de dos ni d'avoir froid . Ouvrant peu à peu les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour la première chose qu'il vit de la matinée fut presque choquante pour lui . Il voyait Akashi Seijuro travaillait , même en temps que secrétaire personnel il ne s'attendait absolument pas à que son patron travaille si tôt – les aiguilles de sa montre lui indiqué qu'il était sept heur du matin – Kuroko se releva peu à peu du canapé en cuir sur lequel Akashi l'avait sûrement allongé .

Tetsuya n'était absolument pas du matin , il n'aiment pas parler ni même accorder un regard à une quel qu'on-que personne , alors la seul solution qu'il lui venu à l'idée était de s'enfuir le plus vite possible mais lorsque la clenche lui fit comprendre qu'il était enfermé en présence de sont patron – lui faisant en permanence des avances sexuel – une légère goutte de sueur perla sur son front blafard .

« **Quelle nuit n'est-ce pas ?** »

Kuroko se retourna interloqué par la question de son patron , toujours la main sur la clenche il cherchait du regard ou pouvait bien se trouvait la clé . Mais soudain , un question s'imposa dans ses pensées totalement chamboulés : qu'avait-il fait hier soir ?

* * *

><p>« <strong>Si c'est pour dormir dans ton bureau , rentre chez toi , y a des lits pour ça .<strong> »

Tetsuya ayant encore la tête contre son bureau venant d'être réveillé par son chef , émit quelques grognements avant de se lever pour s'étirer un minimum . Il repensa à ce que son chef venait de lui dire et ne put s'empêcher de répondre du tac au tac .

« **Si vous le savez , pourquoi n'emmenez vous pas vos maîtresses chez vous ?** »

Akashi papillonna des yeux avant d'élargir un sourire moqueur . Le ton agressif qu'avait prit son secrétaire ne l'avait même pas touché , il l'avait même amusé .

« **C'est une crise de jalousie ?** »

Alors que le turquoise aller répondre , un soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres . Si la discussion tournait dans ce sens , il n'allait pas faire long feu mieux valait qu'il l'ignore tout simplement . En effet , c'est lui qui avait entamé la discussion mais il était un homme franc qui disait ce qu'il pensait . Akashi n'avait qu'à tourner sa phrase dans le sens qu'il voulait il s'en fichait . L'horloge grise placée juste au dessus de la porte de son bureau indiqué deux heures du matin , Akashi avait raison il avait besoin de dormir et pas sur du bois .

« **Je n'aime pas quand tu m'ignore , je préfère quand tu es jaloux .** »

« **Je ne suis pas jaloux !** »

Kuroko savait très bien qu'il devait juste ignorer l'empereur mais ce dernier savait très bien toucher là où ça faisait mal . Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui alors lorsque Akashi avança vers lui , il amorça un mouvement de recul faisant tomber les papiers qu'il avait rangé toute la journée . Un jurons se libéra de ses lèvres rose et il s'accroupit pour ramasser tout , il allait encore devoir faire une nuit blanche enfin de compte .

« **Je sais très bien que cette fois tu va accepter Tetsuya . **»

Il n'allait pas accepter !

* * *

><p>Il avait accepté ...<p>

Le secrétaire ce souvenait de leur nuit , des tremblements , des suçons des gémissements , de tout ! Mais une chose lui échappait , pourquoi n'avait t-il pas refusé comme toute les dernières fois ? Ce moment de la nuit était introuvable dans ses souvenirs . Mais il y avait plus important , il avait couché avec son patron ... Et il avait aimé !

* * *

><p>A suivre dans le <span>chapitre 1 : Une réunions , des retrouvailles.<span>


	2. Chapter 1

**Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau**

Pairing : Le principale AkashixKuroko et les autres à vous de deviner !

Rating : M - ça envoie du lourd ...

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket n'est pas à moi , à part si vous voulez que ça deviennent un Yaoi o3o

Mot de l'auteur : Hey ! Tout d'abord je remercie **Laura-067 **, **Emy-nee** , pour vos reviews , et aussi aux autres pour leurs follow je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir . Et il y a une seconde chose ... Je me suis rendue compte que le nom de _l'Akashi Tower_ ressemble à un sandwich du KFC , je m'excuse Akashi-kun . Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture , bye !

**Réponse à Rumi :** Vu que tu n'a pas de compte , je vais te répondre de cette façon . Tu ne l'es pas ou plutôt , nous le sommes toute les deux ! Je suis d'accord , c'est d'ailleurs mon couple préféré . Désolé je l'ai corrigerai dès que possible merci de me l'informer .

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une réunions , des trouvaille .<strong>

Avez vous déjà eu envie du disparaître ? Que tout le monde vous oublie par la même occasion , et que l'ultime idiotie que vous venez de commettre soit effacée avec vous ... En ce moment même , Kuroko Tetsuya en aurait rêver ! Il avait les mains moites , et toute ses pensées était dirigées vers une seule et même personne se trouvant derrière lui à présent . D'ailleurs ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement du turquoise .

« **Tetsuya ... Tu as peur ? **»

Le secrétaire aurait voulu répondre , mais il avait la gorge sèche . Il se sentait vraiment faible et dans tout les sens du terme ! Il était vraiment dure de se sentir à l'aise au coté de Akashi Seijuro , mais après ce qu'ils avaient fait ... Il avait tellement honte . L'envie d'aller s'excuser auprès de Momoi était tout de suite venu , mais peut-être que la rose était vraiment amoureuse de l'empereur et lui faire savoir que _lui_ son secrétaire en qui elle avait confiance venait de commettre l'irréparable ... Il n'en aurait pas le courage . Des doigts fin le sortit -violament- de ses pensées en caressant son ventre plat , puis sans que le plus petit ne s'en rende compte Akashi lui mordit le globe de l'oreille lui faisant ressentir des frissons jusqu'à l'échine .

« **Q-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** »

Un léger rire s'extirpa des lèvres si envoûtantes du patron de Kuroko . Akashi toisa alors son secrétaire un sourire – gourmand ? - dessiné sur son visage . Il se retourna vers son bureau ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à son amant de la nuit dernière . Il désigna un tas de papier empiler , et lui dit :

« **On sera en réunion dans trois quarts d'heurs , tu les liras dans la voiture .** »

«** Depuis quand je vous accompagne en réunion ?** »

« **Depuis que je l'ais décidé . **»

Était-il vraiment possible de se rendre aussi détestable ? Le turquoise s'avança vers la pile de papier , la parcouru quelques secondes et en conclu qu'il pourrait se débrouiller . Bien qu'un infime stress vint le tourmenter , il n'était jamais aller à une réunion de ce genre . Alors qu'il comptait prendre la pile de papier , une soudaine odeur le fit tiquer .

« **Je dois rentrer chez moi .** »

Akashi l'interrogea du regard , et compris avant que son secrétaire lui réponde . Il soupira et se rapprocha de ce dernier avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Kuroko qui piqua soudain un fard monumental et repoussa doucement Akashi qui le regardait en se mordant la lèvre l'air de dire qu'il voulait encore le sentir ...

« **Tu n'a pas changé ... Tu sens toujours la vanille .** »

« **Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?** »

« **Il y a des douches dans l'étage du dessous ...** »

Tetsuya papillonna des yeux , il voulait rentrer chez lui pas allez dans les douches poisseuses de son travaille . Mais vu le temps qui s'écoulait , il y avait peu de chance que Akashi accepte ... Hein ? Depuis quand avait t'il besoin de l'autorisation d'Akashi ? Plongeai dans ses pensées une seconde fois il ressentit des tremblements lorsque un voie roque lui chuchota :

« **Peut-être veut tu que je t'accompagne ?** »

« **Je serais là dans cinq minute !** »

* * *

><p>Léchant ses doigts au gré de ses envies pour ressentir une nouvelle fois le merveilleux goût de la mayonnaise , Takao savourait son sandwich . Et depuis bien longtemps Midorima n'avait pas savouré ce long silence puisque son ami pipelette n'aimait absolument pas ça . Et que pour cette raison le vert remercia l'Oha Asa de lui avoir prédis que sont objet chanceux était un sandwich thon mayonnaise .<p>

« **Mais sinon Shin-chan ...** »

Mais bien-sur le brun devait couper ce moment de pure bonheur !

« **Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller à la réunion ? **»

Le jeune homme au yeux émeraude soupira plus qu'exaspéré par les remarques incessantes et idiotes venant de son ancien coéquipier de basket . Non il ne voulait pas y aller , puisqu'il savait très bien qui il aller retrouver et ça lui faisait peur . Il n'avait même pas essayé de le cacher à Takao . Revoir des amis après trois ans de -presque- disparition c'était vraiment ... Il n'y avait même pas de mot ! Il refusa alors silencieusement en déplaçant son visage de gauche a droite .

« **Alors explique moi pourquoi nous somme juste à coté du rendez-vous ?** »

« **H-Hum , je te l'ai dit Oha Asa m'a prévenue que mon objet du jour était un sandwich et le combini est juste à coté ... **»

Le propriétaire de l'eagle eye soupira a son tour , il devait être la personne qui connaissait le plus Midorima . Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à lui mentir ? Et après c'était lui qui passait pour un idiot tout simplement par ce que le vert était un grand chirurgiens . Rien que le fait que ce soit un grand chirurgien était très bizarre , Midorima Shintaro aller s'acheter des sandwich dans un combini alors qu'il pouvait tout aussi bien aller dans un restaurant , pour leur servir la même chose ? – pas au même prix certes - . Le vert avez beau connaître chaque partie infime soit-elle du corps humain en ce qui concernait les relations social cette homme était plus bas que terre !

« **Et pourquoi tu as amené ta sacoche de travaille ? **»

« **A-Au cas ou ... **»

« **~ Tsundere .** »

* * *

><p>« <strong>S'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil le plait !<strong> »

Un meurtre caché en suicide , pas mal nan ? Quoi que Kise a toujours eu une folle joie de vivre , et il n'aurait pas d'alibi valable . Au pire , il le perd dans la foret ... Avec la chance qu'il a , il lui serait possible de se retrouver rien que pour le faire chier tien !

Dans tout les cas , si un seul mot sortait une seconde fois de la bouche du blondinet . Kasamatsu se jure de la massacrer et sans aucune pitié ! Après tout la prison c'est peut-être pas si mal .

« **Kasamatsu-chii , aller quoi !** »

Une bosse une !

« **La ferme Kise , on est dans un commissariat ici . Pas dans un de tes boulots de starlettes a deux balles !** »

« **Ça c'est très méchant ...** »

Méchant ? Ce mot était synonyme de sa personnalité , tout le contraire du blond en train de lui hurler qu'il voulait l'accompagner a cette fichu réunion . Un soupir se libéra de ses lèvres en même temps que son genou dans le ventre de Kise ( _nda : c'est peut-etre un peut trop violent ..._) . Kise avait voulu d'un jour à l'autre devenir policier , ce qui n'avait absolument ni queue ni tête puisque le mannequin devait être la personne la plus gentil au monde selon Kasamatsu – il ne le dirait bien sur jamais a Kise – et il serait capable de libérer un prisonnier si ce dernier lui promettrait de ne pas recommencer . Non , ce n'est définitivement pas de la gentillesse mais de la pure connerie .

Et comme par hasard , son ancien kuhei ( _nda : contraire de sempai_ ) avait réussi à avoir un stage dans le commissariat où il travaillait . C'est vraiment dure de travailler avec cette idiot blond .

« **Je ne ferai pas de bruit , promis .** »

« **Ne fait pas des promesse que tu ne tiendra pas .** »

Un énième gigotement de la part de son stagiaire , le fit serrer les poings . Kise ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Cette réunion est tout ce qu'il y a de plus important les représentants de chaque établissement important à Tokyo , doivent se réunir il n'y a rien de drôle à ça . Mais le mannequin ne pensait qu'à retrouver ses amis , qu'elle abrutie ...

« **Si c'est comme ça , je vais demander à Aominechii !** »

« **Ce que tu peut-être gamin .** »

Aomine Daiki avait lui aussi était choisi en tant que représentant de la police national de Tokyo , en sois ça ne change rien à leur poste si Kise viens ou non . Mais ce blondinet serait capable d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde juste par ce qu'il s'ennuie , Kise n'était qu'un gamin dans sa tête . Il souriait tout le temps , rigolait tout le temps , Kasamatsu ne voulait pas l'envoyer à cette réunion ou ils parleraient des innocents tué avant que la police n'arrive , des personnes morte par manque de temps ou soin des médecins . Des hommes dans la rues en train de mourir de froid puisque le chômage augmente . Kasamatsu voulait le protéger de ça .

« **Aominechii !** »

Le hurlement de son employer le fit froncer les sourcils , ou peut-être qu'il aller l'emmener en fin de compte comme ça , le blond tomberait en dépression et serait enfin capable de se taire . Il vit par la fenêtre de son bureau Kise les bras autour de celui musclé d'Aomine Daiki son binôme . Le brun se mordit la lèvre quelques instants , avant de se dirigé vert le stagiaire .

« **D'accord tu peux venir mais t'arrête de gueuler , ok !? **»

Un cri de joie se fit entendre du coté du mannequin heureux de pouvoir enfin revoir ses amis après de longues années . Surtout Kuroko , il lui avait vraiment manqué . Mais ces cris furent étouffée par un gémissement de douleur dû à un coup que lui avait administrait le commissaire .

Oui , c'est vraiment dure de travailler avec cette idiot blond , surtout lorsqu'on est amoureux de lui .

* * *

><p>Une énième sucrerie entre les lèvres , Murasakibara préparait une magnifique pâtisserie pour un grand client . Et au même moment écouter le monologue de son ami . Il avait était choisis comme représentant de la restauration japonaise , et il était tout sauf heureux . La personne qui avait organisée cette réunion était son ancien coéquipier Akashi Seijuro et toute l'ancienne génération des miracles y était invitée , <em>coïncidence ? <em>Il ne pouvait pas être fière de lui dans ces conditions , c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas y aller .

Mais un certain brun au yeux olive voulait le convaincre du contraire .

« **Atsushi !** »

Un grognement disgracieux se libéra de la bouche du pâtissier , d'habitude il adorait lorsque son «Muro-chin» l'appelait par son prénom mais cette fois , avec ce ton énervé il ne lui plaisait plus du tout . Quand à Himuro , il était énervé certes , mais c'était pour la bonne cause . Son grand amis ne voulait pas aller à la réunion la plus importante de Tokyo par simple soucie d'égaux !

« **De toute façon , qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?** »

Mais tout ! Rien que le fait de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers était fabuleux mais Murasakibara ne voulait pas comprendre , il faisait le gamin . Nan , c'était un gamin . Le brun soupira , et se rapprocha de l'oreille du géant qui le regarda en papillonnant des yeux . _Voilà ce que tu vas y gagner _, murmura Himuro à l'oreille du violet . Et plus le brun continuait son monologue , plus les rougeurs de Murasakibara devenait de plus en plus voyante .

Peut-être aller il y aller en fin de compte ...

* * *

><p>Le moteur de la limousine en marche Akashi et Kuroko roulaient vers le lieu de la réunion . Kuroko avait pris sa douche en deux minutes montre en main , et c'était rhabillé avec les vêtements de la veille , son patron avait voulu lui prêter une chemise mais elles était trop grande pour Kuroko – ça fierté en avait pris un coup – et il avait donc décider de s'habiller de la même façon . Il avait compris qu'il allait retrouver ses anciens amis , et le stress montait petit à petit il avait vécu beaucoup de chose avec eux et c'était dure de l'oublier .<p>

Les rires de Kise , lui manquait horriblement . Avant , le blond envoyait toujours plein de messages au turquoise , ils allaient souvent en ville ensemble lorsque qu'ils étaient au collège . Même au lycée d'ailleurs , mais les temps ont changé et Kise est devenu un mannequin très célèbre . D'ailleurs Kuroko se demandait comment le blond avait réussit à se faire inviter alors qu'il ne travaillait apparemment pas dans les services demandés . Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage impassible du secrétaire , c'était Kise après tout il arrivait toujours à ses fin ce petit blond qui au fond est un jeune homme très intelligent .

Kuroko avait très envies de voir Kise , mais Aomine aussi lui avait manqué , bien que avec ce dernier il s'envoie des nouvelles régulièrement mais cela faisait maintenant un bon bout de temps qu'il ne s'était pas vu face à face et ce n'est pas ça qu'il refuserait , bien qu'ils aient des caractères qui diffère du tout au tout , le turquoise se sentait toujours très alaise avec son – ancienne – lumière .

Il pourrait bien faire une liste avec chacun d'entre eux , Murasakibara avec ses biscuit aussi et n'oublions pas notre fan de Oha Asa , d'ailleurs est-ce que Midorima était toujours aussi fan d'horoscope ? Ça ne l'étonnerai absolument pas de le voir à la réunion avec une lampe de chevet dans les bras . A cette réflexions un petit rire se libéra des lèvre rose de l'ancien fantome de Teiko .

Est-ce que tout aller redevenir comme avant ?

Un léger mouvement de la tête lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul dans la limousine . Kuroko savait très bien qu'Akashi était à ses coté , mais ses pensées avaient pris le dessus et franchement c'était une bonne chose ! Ses yeux céruléens s'ouvrirent alors peu à peu , rien ne redeviendrait comme avant . Il avait était bête de penser ça . Pourquoi ? Rien que la nuit dernière pouvait lui confirmer . Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir du pourquoi de son geste . Mais rien ne lui revenait en tête .

« **Akashi-kun ?** »

Le regard interrogatif de son patron , lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer . Mais il fallait avouer que lorsque cette homme vous regardez il était très dur de le regarder dans les yeux . D'habitude Kuroko n'avait pas de mal , mais le sujet à aborder était beaucoup plus délicat . Il se raclât la gorge avant de continuer .

« **Ce que nous avons fait était complètement idiot , je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs ...** »

« **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Tetsuya .** »

Hein ? Voilà , c'est tout ? C'était aussi facile que ça ?

«** Je ne te ferai pas que recoucher avec moi , je te ferai tomber amoureux de moi Tetsuya .** »

Quel idiot comme si , avec Akashi Seijuro quelque chose pouvait être facile .

A suivre dans le chapitre 2 : Ne jamais dire jamais


	3. Chapter 2

**Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau**

Pairing : Le principale AkashixKuroko et les autres à vous de deviner !

Rating : M - ça envoie du lourd ...

Disclamer : Kuroko no Basket n'est pas à moi , à part si vous voulez que ça deviennent un Yaoi o3o

Mot de l'auteur : Hey ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaire trop mignon et tout ces follows ! Ensuite je m'excuse du retard ... Vu que c'est les vacances , j'irai plus vite pour le prochain chapitre – je l'espère en tout cas – et sinon je viens d'apprendre que au début de knb Akashi et Kuroko devait être frère et soeur o.o , et en plus Kuroko no basket va continuer ! Je suis tellement heureuse~

Le sourire au lèvre , Kise partait de la réunion tant attendu . Il n'allait pas se le cacher , la réunion avait était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyant . Jusqu'à qu'il se place aux cotés de Kuroko , le turquoise n'avait pas lâché son air impassible mais pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il s'était amusé avec lui ! Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas parler de vive voix , ils s'étaient écris sur une feuille blanche . Même par écrit , rien ne changeait on pouvait voir l'écriture de Kise prendre le dessus sur les magnifiques Kanji de son ami . Mais pour lui faire plaisir , Kuroko avait essayé de faire un smiley à la demande – très poussée – du mannequin , ce dernier avait déjà pouffé de rire au dessin hideux de son ami mais lorsqu'il avait ensuite écrit :** Il ressemble à Aomine-kun (\(~.~)/)** Kise a explosé de rire . Il avait d'ailleurs ensuite du reprendre sa place habituel , sermonné par Kasamatsu .

Plus loin , Takao avait souri lorsqu'il avait vu les deux amis rire . Il ne savait leur raison , mais leur rire était communicatif du moins celui du blond puisque celui de Kuroko était quasi-inexistant . Le brun ayant alors lui aussi envie de rigoler , il se tourna vers Midorima qui grimaça lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne participera pas à son futur jeux . Takao soupira , mais ses fines lèvre furent ensuite dessiné d'un sourire taquin alors que sa main droite écrivait les notes qu'il entendait . Sa main gauche décida de descendre un peu plus bas . Arriva sous la table , elle se courba vers la jambe musclé du vert . Arrivé à destination elle caressa alors le jeans avec le quel Midorima s'était habillé , un jeans très moulant selon l'oeuil expert de Takao .

«** Tu sais que le rouge te va très bien au teint ?** » Murmura le brun à son ami .

Du coté de Murasakibara , il était lui aussi très heureux après avoir reçu un paquet de bonbon de la part de l'empereur . Il avait donc écrit ses notes en silence , enfin ... Si on ne prenait pas en compte ses machouillement incessant . Akashi comptait lui offrir un paquet de chips , mais le crissement de l'emballage l'aurait énervé . Le rouge avait un attachement tout particulier par rapport à Kuroko et Atsushi . Bien que son attachement envers Kuroko soit bien plus poussé , il avait toujours appréciée la compagnie silencieuse du géant , il ne disait que ce qu'il pensait , et ne parlait pas inutilement . Midorima était aussi plus ou moins comme ça , mais son coté Tsundere pouvait parfois exaspérer Akashi à un point incommensurable , et le violet avait tout de même un coté très attachant . Dans tout les cas , le patron de Kuroko ne pouvait supporter les personnes comme Kise , trop bruyante à son goût . Mais on aurai dit que _son _Tetsuya préférait ce genre de personne .

D'ailleurs ça faisait maintenant une bonne demie heure que _son_ Tetsuya l'attendait derrière la porte de réunion dorénavant refermé sur ce dernier pour laisser parlait en paix Akashi et les autres responsables . Bien que Kuroko est fait de son mieux il n'avait pas réussis à se concentrer lors de la réunion ces notes son vagues et n'ont jamais était aussi inutile . Mais à qui la faute ?

Si sont boss pouvait arrêter de dire n'importe il irait beaucoup mieux . Kuroko avait absolument besoin d'aller se rafraîchir , ses joues commençaient à se roser et avec sa chance Akashi allait apparaître soudainement .

« **Je suis là Tetsuya . **»

Et voilà . L'appelé se retourna pour voir son patron derrière lui un sourire – agacent – en coin sirotant un café . Un café ? Akashi l'avait fait attendre depuis combien de temps ? Le connaissant il aurait pu aller se commander son café près d'ici pour le faire patienter . Mais toute ses idées s'évaporèrent lorsque son patron lécha sa lèvre inférieure pour goûter à la goutte de café qui s'y était accrochée .

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu être cette gouttelette ...

Kuroko essaya de reprendre ses esprits en se mordant la lèvre , jusqu'au sang si il le fallait . Depuis qu'il s'étaient revue , se qu'ils avaient fait , et ce que Akashi lui avait dis – bien que ça ne devait faire que quelque heures – , le secrétaire n'était plus lui même et il en avait marre . Tout s'était passer bien trop vite , ses souvenirs étaient floues et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il en revoulait ... Mais il avait bien trop honte pour y pensait et le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait lui interdisait de faire ce que son coeur lui implorait . Kuroko ce sentait comme un livre ouvert , et Akashi pouvait tout lire en lui s'en était rageant . Lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent , il en eu la certitude qu'il n'était belle est bien qu'un objet à ses yeux .

« **Kuroko-chiiiiiiiiiiiiii !** »

Mais heureusement pour Kuroko il y a toujours son idiot d'amie blond , comme dirais Akashi .

Un soupire traversa les lèvres d'Aomine . Il était fatigué de cette réunion , quatre heures à tergiverser sur les malheur de Tokyo et d'autre idiotie . Selon lui les actes valaient beaucoup mieux , que les belles paroles . Et ça lui aurait permis de terminer plus vite cette fichue réunion . Qui plus est il allait devoir faire un compte rendu ,qui prendrait minimum une dizaine de page , pourquoi les politiciens sont-ils obligés de parler autant ? Heureusement qu'il allait partageait le travail avec Kasamatsu , Aomine aurait bien proposé a Kise d'en écrire une moitié , vu qu'il était lui aussi à la réunion . Mais son subordonné lui avait interdit de le proposer au blond , pour la simple raison qu'il ruinerait le compte rendu .

Pour l'instant la seul chose que Aomine avait envie de faire c'était s'endormir sur le canapé sur lequel il était assis , mais vu que qu'il n'était pas à lui il allait s'abstenir . Bien que son hôte le connaissait assez bien pour le laissait faire . C'est vrai elle ne lui en voudrait pas si il somnolait ne serait-ce que deux minutes .

« **Dai-chan , ne t'endors pas j'ai tellement d'autre question à te poser !** »

« **Satsu , tu pourra le demander à Akashi non ? Je voudrai parler de chose plus intéressante .** »

Alors qu'il venait des laisser ses bras se balader derrière le divan accompagné de sa tête , il entrouvrit un oeil pour toiser l'expression de sa meilleur amie . La rose restait interdite , elle se rapprocha de son « Dai-chan » , amena ses genoux à sa poitrine les entoura de ses bras , et déposa son visage sur l'épaule du policier .

Ce dernier ce mordit la lèvre inférieur . Il venait d'aborder un sujet très sensible , le fiancé de Satsuki n'était pas souvent chez lui , tout le temps à son travail . Oui , toujours cette même excuse qui ne tenait plus la route . L'ancienne manager de _Tôo _n'était pas bête , elle savait très bien qu'il arrivait à son fiancé d'aller voir ailleurs de temps en temps . Mais elle ne pouvait pas le repousser lorsqu'il revenait dans ses bras . Puisqu'il n'y avait que pour elle qu'il s'obliger à manger ses horribles plats , il n'y avait que pour elle qu'Akashi rentrait tard le soir pour la border alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle enlèvera encore et toujours sa couverture . Et elle est la seul à pouvoir porter ses T-shirt lorsqu'il vient de l'enlever pour pouvoir sentir son odeur ... Satsuki ne pourrait définitivement jamais le détester .

« **Dai-chan ... Il me manque .** »

Quand à lui Akashi était tout aussi «désespéré» mais pas pour les mêmes raisons . Il aurait voulu passer la même nuit que la veille accompagné de son secrétaire , mais ce dernier c'était fais kidnapper par cette idiot de Kise . Akashi nota mentalement qu'il lui fera payer plus tard . Pour l'instant il allait devoir se mettre a faire un compte rendu inutile sur la dernière réunion , aussi étonnant soit-il , il l'avait apprécié , son amant de la dernière nuit n'avait cesser de rire . En soit , c'est aussi une mauvaise nouvelle , vu que Kuroko ne lui souriait pas à lui . Akashi lui fera donc aussi payer , mais d'une autre manière ...

Lorsqu'il sourit à sa dernière pensée , son portable vibra soudain . L'empereur s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle il avait pris son téléphone , Kuroko commençait vraiment à l'obséder c'était une mauvaise nouvelle . Qui plus est , ce n'était même pas lui l'expéditeur .

[**Nijimura Shuzo**]

_Bonsoir Akashi ! Je t'ai manqué ? Je suis enfin rentré de France , ça te dirai de boire un verre avec ton ancien sempai ? De toute façon tu n'a pas le droit de dire non , j'arrive avec un bouteille de vin . Je sais très bien que tu es à ton boulot , bouge pas ! _

La chaleur d'un endroit chaud était une belle récompense après le parcours du combattant qu'avais parcourue Kuroko et Kise. Et cette bonne odeur de pâtisserie en attirerait plus d'un . Le turquoise avait suivis son ami , qui lui avait conseiller ce café « Tu va adoré ! » n'avait-il pas arrêter de répéter durant tout le trajet long et froid .

Il s'assirent devant le comptoir , le café était très grand et chaleureux mais avait tout d'un café gastronomique ont le voyait tout d'abord à sa clientèle faite de personne aisé et bien sur de ses pâtisserie toute plus magnifique les une que les autres .

Un serveur s'avança vers eux , un léger sourire au lèvre bien que toute expression soit assez dure à cerner avec sa mèche cacher la moitié de ce magnifique visage . Kise lui fit signe de venir plus vite tandis que Kuroko lui priait de parler moins fort .

« **Kise-chin , Kuro-chin ? Encore vous ?** »

«** Ne cache pas ta joie , surtout . **» intervint le serveur déposant en même temps des verres de vin sur le comptoir .

Murasakibara toisait ses deux hôtes en silence avant de partir vers les cuisines murmurant un inaudible « J'arrive » , Kuroko suivit des yeux sont ancien coéquipier , interrogé par les actes de ce dernier . Himuro qui venait de finir son service s'assit à la gauche du turquoise et se laissa tomber sur le comptoir en observant les deux basketteur à ses cotés .

«** Sinon ... Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Atsushi pendant la réunion ?** »

«** Il a mangé .** »

Les deux amis avait répondu sans aucune hésitation au même moment , ce qui avait provoqué un fou rire au brun . L'expression neutre presque blasé de Kuroko accompagné du grand sourire de Kise ne collait absolument pas , c'était hilarant . C'est à ce moment là que le violet choisis de revenir avec ses pâtisserie .

Le premier servit fut Kuroko .

« **J'ai choisis les pâtisserie qui vous ressemble le plus , toi Kuro-chin un gâteau magique **. »

Kuroko remercia son ami d'un sourire et n'hésita pas une seul seconde avant de prendre une bouchée du gâteau . La pâtisserie était de forme triangulaire , assez banal en soit . Mais le gâteau était fait de trois couches , la première un flan , la seconde une crème délicate et enfin un biscuit génoise , tous cela entouré d'un doux arôme de vanille . Selon le géant , ce gâteau ressemblait énormément au turquoise . Plus on découvrait le gâteau , plus on l'aimait . Banal de l'extérieur , mais délicieux à l'intérieur .

«** Merci , Murasakibara-kun . C'est délicieux .** »

Ensuite ce fut à Kise , qui lui , reçut une bûche ananas chocolat blanc . Plutôt petite mais lorsque le blond avala une bouché , il sentit le goût de l'ananas fondre dans celui du chocolat blanc , une infinité de saveur différente n'aurai pas peu donner celle là . Cette bûche était parfaite , magnifique à l'extérieur , autant qu'à l'intérieur . Ou peut-être un tout petit peu trop sucré , mais ça aller parfaitement à Kise .

« **Ch'est trop bon , Mu%4#2 &~chii** »

«** Kise-kun , ne parle pas la bouche pleine . On a pas compris la fin de ta phrase . **»

« **Kise-chin , ce genre de gâteau goûte chère ne le gaspille pas~** »

« **Décholé ...** »

Et la dernière gourmandise fut destiné à Himuro , qui attendait patiemment son éclaire au chocolat fait par les mains experte de Murasakibara . Il préparait toujours cette pâtisserie avec application puisque pour lui , c'est l'éclaire au chocolat qui représentait le mieux le beau brun . C'était une gourmandise qu'on aimait ou qu'on aimait pas , et le violet adorait lorsque Himuro avalait d'une bouché cette pâtisserie .

« **Et toi Atsushi , tu aime cette pâtisserie ? **» Questionna Himuro plein de sous-entendu douteux en tête .

« **Je l'adore~ **»

Kise se senti soudain de trop , et se rapprocha un peu plus du turquoise . Les ondes que ce lançaient Himuro et Murasakibara était loin d'être très catholique à son goût ... _A l'aide Kurokochii ! _Pensait-il , en vain . Kuroko était dans ses pensées . Si sa pâtisserie qui lui ressemblait le plus était un gâteau magique , et que celui de Kise était une bûche laquelle de toute ces gourmandises ressemblaient à Akashi ?

« **Je t'assure qu'elle sont canon les française , bien que je m'attendais à qu'il n'y est de des blondes au yeux bleu ...** »

Voilà maintenant deux heures que Akashi et Nijimura était en train de discuter . L'empereur avait laissé tomber son travail et s'était rendu dans un restaurant gastronomique accompagné de son ami . Il n'avait pas résisté longtemps , ses responsabilitées le pesaient en ce moment et un verre avec Nijimura ne lui ferait pas de mal .

« **Et toi sinon ? Comment ça va pour ce genre de chose ?** »

« **Satsuki va bien , merci .** »

« **Je ne suis pas idiot Akashi ! Les gens parle tu sais ... Alors tu serai tomber amoureux du petit Kuroko ?** »

Le jeune homme au yeux hétérochrome faillis recracher le café qu'il était en train de boire . Lui ? Akashi Seijuro , amoureux ? Qu'elle drôle d'idée ... Et pourtant ,une once d'hésitation vint effleurer les pensées de l'empereur .

« **Jamais je ne serais amoureux de Tetsuya . Ce n'est qu'un jouet . **»

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Nijimura , certes Akashi avait parlé en toute honnêteté . Mais il avait appris que avec l'empereur , il ne fallait jamais dire jamais .

A suivre dans le chapitre 3 : Ne me pose pas de question .


	4. Chapter 3

Ne jamais tremper sa plume dans l'encrier du bureau

Mot de l'auteur: Je poste ce chapitre en speed , dans tout les cas je m'excuse du retard et je veux aussi savoir si vous avez bien toute reçu mes réponse à vos review mon ordinateur beug énormément alors c'est pas la joie ... Sinon je vous remercie de tout ces follow et les commentaires que j'ai reçu très plaisant ! Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Ne me pose pas de question<span>

Cette odeur, unique en sois dont seul les personnes parvenant à ce lieu pouvait sentir cette arome peu apprécié chez la plus part d'ailleurs. La couleur aussi était symbolique de cet endroit, un blanc jaunis par les années que Midorima ne pouvait plus supporter. Cette « couleur » si on pouvait appeler de cette façon la peinture qui pour lui représentait plus de vide qu'autre chose. Le chirurgien ne pouvait plus supporter grand-chose en faite, son lieu de travail nommé « hôpital » lui donnait des frissons, combien de personnes était mortes ici ? Bien sur on pourrait aussi se poser la question des naissances, mais pour combien de temps ? Midorima ne pensait plus qu'en négatif depuis pas mal de temps, même ce travail où il y mettait il y a peu de temps de ça tout son cœur l'ennuyait dorénavant.

Takao lui disait qu'il travaillait trop, et que ça commençait à l'écœurer. C'était plausible, mais son boulot était la seul chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Takao ne disait rien et ne se plaignait jamais mais Midorima avait appris il y a peu par des collègues que le petit frère de l'infirmier se ferait bientôt hospitaliser d'une tumeur au cerveau.

Mais ce qui avait le plus choqué le médecin était que Takao ne lui avait rien dit, c'était égoïste certes, mais cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils partageaient tout les deux le même lit. Si il ne pouvait pas ce confier l'un à l'autre ou allait il ? Pour l'instant, ils étaient dans le couloir interminable du troisième étage de l'hôpital où ils passaient leurs journées. La chevelure ébène de son amant était magnifique, de légère mèche ce balançait sur la nuque du brun on aurait presque pu le comparer à une danse hypnotique, très attirantes qui plus est.

Un léger sourire plein de sous entendu se dessina sur les lèvres du médecin précédemment désespéré par les malheurs de la vie. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à ma chambre la plus proche qui semblait être libre. Il aurait besoin de sa chance, tant mieux l'objet du jour était le même pour tout les signes astrologique aujourd'hui et il avait le sien : _l'être aimé. _Midorima s'empara donc du poigné fin de son infirmier et l'emmena dans la chambre vu plutôt.

« **Chin-chan, qu'est-ce que tu**– »

Le brun fut très vite coupé par une paire de lèvre entre-ouverte laissant apparaitre la luxuriante chaire rose que Takao invita très vite dans une danse endiablée.

«** Ecoute ton supérieur Kazunari, veux tu ?** »

Cette excitation fit complètement oublier à Midorima que son portable vibrait depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes.

* * *

><p>Kuroko abandonna alors à partir de la troisième écoute du répondeur de Midorima Shintaro. Et décida de laisser un texto :<p>

A : [Midorima Shintaro]

_Bonjour Midorima-kun , ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu alors je me demandais si ça te disais d'aller boire un café ? Je te souhaite une bonne journée. _

Le turquoise laissa un soupir se libérer en rangeant son portable, lors de la réunion Kuroko n'avait pas pu parler longtemps à Midorima pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait. Après la fin de leurs études en tant que lycéen Midorima avait comme disparu de Tokyo, le secrétaire avec vaguement entendu parler que le chirurgien – dorénavant – avait comme ambition de faire des études à l'étranger. Même Takao n'était pas au courant apparemment.

Et cinq ans plus tard l'ancien élève de shoutoku était réapparu comme une fleur. Personne n'avait rien dit, comme si tout cela était normal. Kuroko comptait donc en savoir plus lors de la réunion, mais l'apparition de Kise lui fit oublier sa principale quête.

« **Aie aie aie ...Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Midorima-kun ? **»

Soudain un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, peut être valait il mieux qu'il ne sache pas. L'employé de l'Akashi Tower se tourna vers la baie vitré qui se trouvé derrière lui et qui lui offrait une vue magnifique de Tokyo la nuit durant. Toute ces lumières éblouissaient le turquoise, il adorait cette source de chaleur resplendissante. Toute ces lumières réunis lui rappelaient la façon dont jouaient Kagami et Aomine au basket. Mais le fait d'être au dessus de tout comme il était lui faisait penser à Akashi. Cette aura impérial qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir lorsqu'on regardait la ville de cette hauteur, c'était assez jouissant il fallait l'avouer. Et dire qu'Akashi ressentait ce sentiment tout le temps. Cette pensée déforma le visage inexpressif en une mine ennuyée.

Qu'est-ce qu'Akashi pouvait l'énervé !

* * *

><p>« <strong>Que me vaut cette expression Tetsuya<strong> ? »

« **Depuis pas mal de temps j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de chance … **»

Kuroko se demanda alors quel pouvait bien être son objet chanceux du jour ? Ce qui était sur c'était qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui. Alors qu'il venait de terminer son travail pour aujourd'hui et que la seul chose dont il avait envi était de rejoindre son lit – seul bien sur – il s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur du bâtiment et quel surprise lorsqu'il vit qui était avant lui dans l'ascenseur ? Le turquoise avait alors hésité à se diriger vers l'escalier mais descendre une centaine d'étages après cette journée était comme décider d'aller en enfer un barbecue à la main, un appel au suicide !

Il avait donc décidai de rester avec le démon en personne dans une cage d'ascenseur et quel ne fut pas la seconde surprise lorsqu'ils apprirent par une voix féminine venant de l'interphone qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette boite où régnait ange et démon ?

Et vu comme la voie aigue tremblait le blocage ne durerait pas deux minutes …

* * *

><p>Et une bouffé toxique de plus. Une ! Cela faisait combien de temps que Aomine était tombait amoureux de ce concentré de merde appelait cigarette ? Bien trop longtemps selon lui … Mais il n'en avait pas grand-chose à secouer de ce que les autres pensait de lui, et si il voulait foutre sa vie en l'air c'était son choix, non ?<p>

Dans tout les cas, ce n'était pas l'avis de Satsuki , et cette jeune femme était du genre tenace quand elle le voulait , Aomine l'avait compris bien assez tôt mais il avait besoin ces clopes pour décompresser . Aomine était, comme tout le monde au courant des infidélités d'Akashi mais il n'avait le droit de rien faire. Même si un poing dans la gueule de ce connard aurait était encore plus jouissant qu'une bouffée de la saloperie qu'il était en train de fumer à ce moment même. Mais Satsuki lui avait fait promettre qu'il ne ferait rien, pour le moment dans tout les cas.

Satsu' faisait partie des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie, une petite demoiselle bornée et joyeuse qui l'a toujours aidé où qu'il aille. Ici encore, c'est elle qui l'a aidé à trouver ce travaille au commissariat. Et puis il y avait Tetsu, à chaque fois que Aomine devait peser le pour et le contre il l'appelait il le voyait, son Tetsu était comme une petite voix dans sa tête rassurante qui le guidait et ne le jugeait jamais, même lorsqu'il l'avait lui-même abandonné … Et il y avait cette troisième personne qu'il lui redonnait sans qu'il le sache le sourire, cette ancien basketteur appartenant au lycée Kaijo …

« **Aomine-chii ! Je dois faire le coursier aujourd'hui, tu veux nous accompagner ? **

**- Tu m'a déjà moi, ne va pas faire chier d'autre gens abrutie !** Lança Kasamatsu se rapprochant des deux policiers (enfin du polier et du stagiaire)»

Aomine lança sa cigarette par terre, l'écrasa avec son talon et remercia le mannequin avant décliner l'offre. L'interlocuteur haussa alors les épaules une moue triste au visage et se dirigea vers la voiture de police. Les deux policiers restèrent alors tout deux dans le silence quelques secondes avant que Aomine décide de retourné à son bureau.

« **Je dis ça comme ça, mais tu compte te déclarer quand ?** »

Kasamatsu ne répondit pas. Rester dans son mutisme était quelque chose qu'il savait parfaitement faire, le peu de confiance qu'il avait en lui s'évaporait lorsqu'il était avec Kise.

« **Ne parle pas comme si tu savais ce que je ressentais.** »

Malheureusement pour Aomine, cette troisième personne avait déjà l'air d'être prise.

* * *

><p>«<strong> Un jeu ? Pas question <strong>! S'enquit de dire Kuroko

- **Tu ne connais même pas les règles Tetsuya**.

- **Je ne veux pas les connaître. **»

Le blocage de l'ascenseur avait pris au dépourvu Akashi mais l'avait aussi amusé, quoi de mieux que de resté dans un endroit confiné pour que son secrétaire succombe ? Qui plus est, Akashi était d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

« **Nous allons rester ici pas mal de temps alors tu devrais t'amuser au lieu d'essayer de trouver une sortie, tu n'es pas claustrophobe à ce que je sache ?**

**-Non mais j'ai appris il y a peu que je ne pouvais pas rester dans une pièce avec vous ! **Répondit Kuroko appuyant encore et encore d'appuyer sur tout les boutons pour que la machine dans laquelle il était enfermé soit susceptible de remarcher en vain.

**-Je vois, je te déconcentre ?**

**-N-non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !**

**-Alors c'est que je te trouble ?**

**-Vous avez l'intention de me faire tout les synonymes ? **»

Kuroko était réellement stressé, la seul personne à qui il pensait était Momoi . Pour quoi était il intéressait par ce foutue empereur ? Pourquoi cette homme était si beau, si charismatique, si attirant ? Kuroko s'assit en tailleurs en face d'un Akashi tout sourire devant les sautes d'humeur de son secrétaire que seul lui pouvait observer de cette façon. Akashi repris la parole lorsqu'il vit le regard déterminé de son employé. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir jouer !

« **C'est simple, on se pose des questions mutuellement et le premier qui est déstabilisé par la question à un gage, choisis par le gagnant bien sur.**

- **Très bien alors que la partie, commence** ! »

* * *

><p>A suivre dans le chapitre 3 : <span>Vrai ou faux ?<span>


End file.
